


Legends in Red

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a legend about a room in the old Osiris Red dorm.  A strange legend, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends in Red

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Legends in Red  
 **Characters:** Juudai  
 **Word Count:** 183|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A49, 151-200 word drabble; Written for the GX Flash Bingo, #102, Osiris Red Dorms; Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #7, 183 words  
 **Notes:** This takes place post-canon, sort of.  
 **Summary:** There is a legend about a room in the old Osiris Red dorm. A strange legend, indeed.

* * *

In the future, there was a legend. A myth. A fairy tale. No one knew what it was. But it ran thusly: 

Once upon a time, in one room of the Osiris Red dorm, there lived a duelist of amazing power. He cared nothing at all for the standard rankings of his day – rankings now gone into the mists of time – and rose to the most honored duelist in the school, all while remaining in the – at the time – lowest dorm. His words resonated in many hearts. 

_Just have fun with dueling. That's what matters. There's a time to be serious, but dueling is meant to bring people together. That's the kind of duel I strive for._

His name faded but his legend continued, and part of the legend was thus: that if you could find his room and sleep in there, you would win whatever duel you had the next day. But there was a price. 

That price was that you failed every written test you also had on that day. 

Some considered it well worth the cost. 

And somewhere, Juudai smiled. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
